<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bored To Death by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062569">Bored To Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wants to get out of this fucking place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bored To Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam’s back tenses up with each ‘bam’ he tries to ignore as he reads his novel, Dean being the source of the sound by simply throwing a ball against the bunker’s wall over and over again. It doesn’t take long for the younger brother to look up from the page he was reading, an annoyed look on his face.</p><p>“Can you please stop that?”</p><p>Dean catches the ball right after he says those words, a sarcastic smile on his face. “Oh, <em>sorry</em>, grandma. Is the sound bothering you?”</p><p>Sam simply rolls his eyes and goes back to do his activity, Dean giving out a boring sigh and sinking into the sofa. Ever since the virus spread around, everyone has been forced to be in quarantine for weeks, and Dean was tired of staying in all the time. How Sam manages to stay so calm and sane was beyond him. Dean wanted to hunt, eat at a burger place, drink beers at a bar, anything! Hell, he’d even go for a jog.</p><p>“I can’t believe that I want to be exercising right now.” Sam quirks an eyebrow when he hears those words coming from his brother. “Anything that isn’t these same four walls for another week.”</p><p>“Too bad.” Sam turns the page of his book, Dean giving him a dramatic look. “We have to stay in, <em>princess</em>.”</p><p>Dean gives out a scoff. ‘<em>Rude</em>.’ </p><p>He stays silent as he stares at his little brother reading his book for a few minutes, then he suddenly stands up and walks towards the entrance.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“Outside. I’m gonna go drink at the pub. Maybe grab something to eat.”</p><p>“Everything’s closed.”</p><p>Dean stops in his tracks, a frustrated frown on his place.</p><p>“Well, then!” Sam looks up just as Dean sends him a hard smile. “Guess I’ll just go see (Y/N)!”</p><p>“You can’t do that, Dean-<em>Dean!</em>” Sam rapidly closes his book and follows his brother, his feet starting to walk faster. “They won’t let you in their house-”</p><p>“I’m bored, Sam! I’m going out! And you can’t stop me-<em>whoah!</em>”</p><p>Sam had just jumped on his back and was now grabbing onto him for dear life, the older hunter trying to get his arm off his neck while doing his best to not fall against the ground.</p><p>“Let… me… <em>go!</em>”</p><p>Dean turns around in an attempt to swing his brother off him, but Sam only tightens his grip. “I’m not letting you leave!”</p><p>They both let out a scream when they violent fall against the ground, but it doesn’t stop Dean from trying to get to the door by crawling… and Sam desperately jumping on his back yet again and stopping him.</p><p>“What is it you don’t understand with the word ‘quarantine’?!”</p><p>“I’m just tired of this place! Let me at least breathe fresh air!”</p><p>Sam gives out a sigh, the youngest hunter freeing his brother soon after. Dean immediately rubs his neck to try and soothe it, his brother having almost choked him earlier.</p><p>“Look…” He looks up at Sam’s face to see him with an annoyed expression. “If you really need to go out… we’ll go for a night jog.”</p><p>Dean’s eyes seem to light up. “For real?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Sam shakes his head as he stands up, his hand sticking out towards Dean. “Now quit being stupid and just stay inside.”</p><p>The older hunter gives out a grin after his little brother helps him up. “Can’t promise that.”</p><p>Sam just gives out a chuckle and shakes his head back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>